


Full Time

by TheApatheticEmpath



Category: Smosh
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Jokes, Gen, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApatheticEmpath/pseuds/TheApatheticEmpath
Summary: This was not what Shayne wants.  This was not what he planned.  And he has just got to say... he does not understand.or: disaster bi shayne comes out on accident because he couldn’t resist a gay joke





	Full Time

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: no assumptions or speculations are being made here about shayne’s actual sexuality. this is projection, baby, pure and simple, so jot that down
> 
> also, this is based entirely off of this tweet that shayne liked, because it made me laugh: https://twitter.com/jaboukie/status/1120710342508732417?s=21

Sometimes, Shayne thinks about coming out.

Okay, maybe he thinks about coming out a lot. 

It’s just.It’s kind of a new thing for him.Well, not  _being_... but knowing, and having a label, and finally convincing himself it’s for real and he’s not just trying to be special or different or something. 

So he hasn’t quite gotten around to telling many people, yet.Or, you know... anyone, actually. 

It’s not like he’s really worried about anyone he’s close to reacting badly.His parents would probably at least pretend to be cool with it, and it’s not like he would’ve been friends with any giant homophobes even if he was straight. 

But it’s like there’s this... block.Every time he plans on doing it, his palms get all sweaty and his throat closes up and he can’t get the words out.Eventually, the moment slips away.And he breathes a quiet sigh of relief that’s starting to mix with shame and goes on with his day. 

At least— that’s how it goes, for  _months_ , until a random Tuesday rolls around at the office.

They’re eating lunch in the talent room, the four of them; Ian, Courtney, Damien, and Shayne, too much Chinese takeout spread out among them.They’re making conversation.It’s been a slow day, no shoots, and Shayne itches with the sort of excess energy he sometimes gets when he hasn’t had a chance to class-clown away the anxiety yet. 

He’s cracking jokes, mostly about Damien’s new hair even though secretly he thinks it looks pretty cool, when he inadvertently triggers the beginning of the end.

“Shayne, buddy, how about you, uh, go fuck yourself,” Damien suggests helpfully.

“What, now?” he gasps, mock scandalized.“I’m at  _work._ ”

Ian barks out a surprised laugh (which almost completely covers Courtney’s little giggling ‘ _ew_!’) . “I could just fire you.Then you’d be unemployed, problem solved!”

“I’ll never be truly unemployed, being gay is a full time job,” he shoots back instantly, grinning. 

Wait...

He freezes.His smile falters.Blood rushes through his ears.He had not meant to say that.Why did he say that?

Immediately, the reaction he’s lovingly labeled Defense Mechanism Number One kicks in and he starts to laugh.It’s not mortifying if he’s laughing.It’s not like he just accidentally divulged information he is so not ready to divulge yet if he’s laughing. 

He hopes he sounds convincing.

All three of them are giving him variations on the same look, something like confusion or concern but cautious, like they aren’t quite sure if it’s a joke or not. 

No one’s laughing.

Shayne’s heart is still pounding like crazy.When he notices that his hands are shaking, he shoves them into his pockets, hoping it comes off more like an exaggerated cool-guy pose than a desperate defensive stance.His mouth opens to say something, but the words don’t come.

This is so dumb.He’s hardly the first person to be out at work.He lives in LA.No one  _cares_.And yet.

He shoves away from the table suddenly, and with a muttered excuse about the bathroom he turns and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so... short?? also i’ve never posted an unfinished or chaptered work before?? this is a little bit of an experiment. i’m still not sure how i feel about it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> i haven’t written part two yet, so while i do have a general idea about what’s going to happen, if anyone has something they want to see or a relationship they want explored i’m open to suggestion. plus comments make my world go round, if you’ve got the time :)

**Author's Note:**

> my smosh tumblr: shourtmien:)


End file.
